


[Podfic] Albion and the Woodsman

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Depression, Don't be put off by the tags, English Accent, M/M, Off camera drug use, Podfic, Soundcloud, This is the warmest, most gorgeous, parenting, tale ever!, walking around the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Post Series 3. Sherlock and John are devastated after Mary Morstan makes her final moves. Sherlock relapses at the crack house, John walks around the world ...and a lot happens in between. Parentlock, in the good way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glenmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenmore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Albion and the Woodsman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139246) by [Glenmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenmore/pseuds/Glenmore). 



> I'm very excited to present this lovely story.  
> This a warm and generous tale from the talented pen of Glenmore. The story disappeared for a while and was brought back by public demand, from what I gather! I can absolutely see why - I followed the many recommendations and jubilation at its return and was NOT disappointed. Well, you can see my regard; I recorded it!  
> You may see from the original fic, that there are 50 chapters and, as with the previous-but-one pod, I gathered many chapters together into 12 pod chapters, with most around the 30-minute mark.
> 
> Music: Calm Days by Tobin, Meegan and Edmonstone

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fantastic weekend!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely peeps! I hope you had a great/restful weekend and are fit and ready for another week of Lockedinjohnlock pods!


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the chapter you've all been waiting for?? I think it might be.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely chapter for you, but be aware, this one gets intimate!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend, and for those of you at 221bcon in Atlanta, "Halloooooo!" So wish I could be there with you, have a great time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nursery for Albion.


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bath time and then bed time in the Holmes household!   
> Mycroft brings news and a visitor.  
> Anthea reveals hidden talents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A judge, who is rather nicer than the terrible, horrible Social Services people!  
> Please forgive me Angelo's accent - I tried for Italian, but ended up with 'European'! I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm horribly bent out of shape by the day's goings on, so I'm going to have my dinner and then slide into bed with this glorious story. I think it will be my 'setting myself straight again' pod. Well, as straight as my bisexual nature will permit! LOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought yesterday was a shitstorm. Today topped it tenfold.  
> I have been a miserable bunny most of the day and coming home and listening to this made me cry in a better way, if you know what I mean.  
> Thankfully, today, I can clamber into my bed, pull the covers up and sleep/hide for the whole weekend. If I go to bed at 8pm, I might wake up at 2am and it'll be quiet and peaceful and I'll be able to record some more lovely words.   
> Send me your comfort fics, please, please, please. I'll record the ones I like best.


End file.
